mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Niebiańska Kuźnia
thumb|350px|Oficjalna koncepcja Niebiańskiej Kuźni w Heroes III Niebiańska Kuźnia (ang. The Heavenly Forge) - nazwa ta odnosi się do co najmniej dwu pojęć: * Rodzaj miast budowanych przez Starożytnych na ich koloniach w Czasie Cudów * Dodatkowe miasto w grze Heroes III, które miało pojawić się w dodatku Armageddon's Blade, jednak zostało wycofane po protestach części graczy. Miasto Niebiańska Kuźnia miało reprezentować siły Kastore'a i nekromantów z Deyji, którzy stworzywszy replikator broni laserowej, wyruszają na podbój Antagarichu. Jednostki thumb|right|350px|Gelu depczący zwłoki ogra - podobieństwo w wyglądzie pancerzy * Grunt → Foot Soldier - zamieszkujące Deyję gobliny wyposażone w miotacze * Cyber Dead → Cyber Zombie - ożywieńcy z wszczepionymi piłami zamiast rąk * Pyro → Pyromaniac - ludzie walczący za pomocą miotaczy ognia * Stinger → Bruiser - ogry używające do walki wyrzutni rakiet * Jump Soldier → Jump Trooper - minotaury latające dzięki jetpackom * Tank → Heavy Tank - nagi umieszczone w pojazdach gąsienicowych, strzelające za pomocą pistoletów * Juggernaut → Dreadnought - stwory stricte mechaniczne Pozostałości thumb|Boragus i Stinger Po oburzeniu części graczy niezgadzających się na wątek fantastycznonaukowy w AB, plan dodania Kuźni został porzucony, fabuła zmieniona, a jako dodatkowe miasto ukazały się Wrota Żywiołów. Mimo to studiu New World Computing nie udało się przed premierą usunąć wszystkich oznak wcześniejszego istnienia futurystycznego miasta: * Na opakowaniu dodatku Armageddon's Blade pozostał obraz kuźni * Menu główne przedstawia Gelu depczącego zwłoki stingera lub bruisera * Portret Winstona Boragusa - jednego z bohaterów dodatku - jest uderzająco podobny do szkicu koncepcyjnego stingera Powrót thumb|350px|Rekonstrukcja ekranu miasta stworzona przez Don Komandorra Części fanów gry, zwłaszcza tych znających serię Might and Magic i rolę wątków techno-fantasy, pomysł wycofania miasta bardzo się nie spodobał. Przez lata formowało się kilka zespołów stawiających sobie za cel odtworzenie Niebiańskiej Kuźni i dodanie jej do gry w ramach projektu In the Wake of Gods. * Grupa Zielevitza Zdołała na podstawie oficjalnych grafik stworzyć część animacji goblinów, cyberzombie i piromaniaków. Powstał też robiony od zera model czołgu, który został częściowo animowany. Udało się również skonstruować prototyp ekranu miasta, zastępując grafiki Wrót Żywiołów. Członkowie planowali wykorzystać również animacje z Might and Magic VII i VIII. Po kilku latach prac projekt upadł. * W roku 2010 na forum Heroes Community Don_Komandorr zaczął publikować swoje własne modele budynków. * Niedługo później Benhur udostępnił pełen zestaw oryginalnych elementów ekranu miasta, odpowiednio sformatowanych i przystosowanych do umieszczenia w grze. Datowanie plików na rok 1999 sugeruje, że być może jest on anonimowym byłym pracownikiem New World Computing. * Kilka miesięcy później Alex-ander pokazał światu autorskie grafiki piromaniaka oraz goblina * Niezależnie od niego pracujący Hobbit stworzył animację cyber dead Obecnie prace zdają się postępować szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, a dzięki dostępności oryginalnych plików ekranu miasta projekt jest zdecydowanie bliższy ukończenia, gdyż nie potrzeba rekonstruować wszystkich budynków. Dzięki dynamicznie rozwijanemu silnikowi VCMI coraz bardziej możliwe staje się też dodanie nowej, unikalnej frakcji (WoG umożliwia tylko zastępowanie istniejących miast - przykład Grove). Galeria - grafiki oryginalne Grafika:forge_art1.jpg Grafika:forge_art2.jpg Grafika:forge_art4.jpg Grafika:forge_art5.jpg Grafika:forge_art6.gif Grafika:forge_art7.jpg Grafika:forge_art8.jpg Grafika:forge_dwelling1.jpg|Siedlisko goblinów Grafika:forge_dwelling2.jpg|Siedlisko cyberzombie Grafika:forge_dwelling4.jpg|Siedlisko ogrów Grafika:forge_dwelling5.jpg|Siedlisko minotaurów Grafika:forge_dwelling6.jpg|Siedlisko nag Grafika:forge_dwelling7.jpg|Siedlisko dreadnoughts Grafika:forge_castle.jpg|Zamek Grafika:forge_capitol.jpg|Kapitol Grafika:forge_market.jpg|Targowisko Grafika:forge_coil.jpg|Cewka Tesli - prawdopodobnie sanktuarium Graala Grafika:forge_pump.jpg|Rafineria - właściwości nieznane Grafika:forge_tavern.jpg|Karczma Grafika:forge_forge.jpg|Kuźnia Grafika:forge_silo.jpg|Magazyn zasobów Grafika:forge_guild2.jpg|Trójpoziomowa gildia magów Grafika:FinalBoxCover.jpg|Okładka i ekran ładowania gry Grafika:forge_puzzlemap.jpg|Układanka Galeria - twórczość fanów Grafika:grunt_dragonar.gif|"Grunciak" zanimowany przez Dragonara Grafika:cyber_dead_ziell.gif|Cyber dead - dzieło Zielvitza Grafika:cyber_zombie_ziell.gif|Cyber zombie - dzieło Zielevitza Grafika:cyber_dead_varaus.gif|Cyber dead wg Varausa, członka zespołu Zielevitza Grafika:cyber_dead_hobbit.gif|Cyber dead w wersji Hobbita Grafika:pyro_old.gif|Pyro w starszej odsłonie Grafika:pyro2_bigjocker.gif|Inna koncepcja pyro Grafika:pyromaniac_bigjocker.gif|Pyromaniac jako ulepszenie pyro Grafika:pyromaniac_alex-ander.gif|Pyromaniac zanimowany przez Alex-andra Grafika:pyromaster_alex-ander.gif|Pyromaster, ulepszenie pyromaniaka Grafika:stinger_bigjocker.gif|Stinger w wykonaniu Bigjockera Grafika:bruiser.gif|Bruiser Grafika:jump_soldier.gif|Jump soldier Grafika:jump_trooper.gif|Jump trooper jako ulepszenie jednostki jump soldier Grafika:jump_trooper_art.gif|Fanowski szkic koncepcyjny minotaura Grafika:nagatank.gif|Naga tank Grafika:heavy_tank.jpg|Szkic jednostki heavy tank Grafika:mechanical_titan.gif|Mechanical titan - dodatkowa jednostka zaproponowana przez Williama Grafika:forge_commander.gif|Pomysł na dowódcę zaczerpnięty z MM8 Grafika:blasterguy.gif|Inna propozycja dowódcy Grafika:forge_hero1_bigjocker.gif|Cyborg - bohater mocy Grafika:forge_hero2_bigjocker.gif|Technolog - bohater magii Grafika:forge_battle2.jpg|Osiągnięcia teamu Zielevitza umieszczone w grze Grafika:forge_battle.jpg|Fotomontaż batalistyczny Grafika:forge_guild.jpg|Gildia magów Grafika:forge_icons.gif|Portrety stworzeń Grafika:forge_plakat.jpg|Materiał propagujący Niebiańską Kuźnię stworzony przez Maffeja Grafika:moontown.jpg|Moontown - fanowski pomysł na miasto zainspirowany Niebiańską Kuźnią Pliki *Pełna animacja cyber dead Zielevitza *Pełna animacja cyber zombie Zielevitza *Cyber dead i cyber zombie autorstwa Hobbita *Grunt soldier opracowany przez Dragonara *Łatka do WoG-a zamieniająca Wrota Żywiołów w prototyp Kuźni - dzieło zespołu Zielevitza Łącza *Strona zespołu Zielevitza *Forum tegoż zespołu *Opis kuźni w serwisie Age of Heroes *Dział Forge Kwasowej Groty *Wątek o Kuźni na Heroes Community Kategoria:Starożytni